Love with the Price of Pain
by Kamekoli
Summary: Kimiko is a inu youkai that owns several business, all the ones she owns allows both youkai & humans. Not following the counsels rules n allowing just 1 of the races @ her business but tryn 2 bridge the 2 races 2 become allies, instead of how it is normally enemies or slaves(humans). In doing it her shows the counsel that there can be peace between the races. But @ what cost? Ocnes
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: Chapter 1**

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or the other characters in the series nor do I own the Final Fantasy characters. I have burrowed them for this story as well as made some of my own characters. (Lt. Watsuma, Mya, Kimiko Li)

Chapter 1

Fun… Huh?

A small athletic figure moved with gentle grace through the crowd. She watched every little detail of the employees and the customers, making sure everything was just right and going smoothly. Nothing slipped pasted Kimiko "Koli" or "Kimi" Li; she watched everything, could smell every single person or youkai that was in her club. She could hear them as well, but she was meditating on her inner self to drown out the loud noisy crowd and the annoyingly loud thump of the bass from the music.

Kimiko was an inu youkai and a well-known one. She is well known for her businesses, for accepting human and youkai. She did not separate them as most did. She knew that both youkai and humans could get a long, she just bumped up the security at all the places she owned and made sure she made an appearance at each location.

Koli was at Four2One tonight, she spent most of her time here and at the Tokyo Rose (the geisha house), and they were well known to have problems due to the people having too much fun…

"Koli!"

She looked up over to the bar and noticed Mya; her bar tender was calling her. She nodded to Mya and made her way through the heavy crowd to the bar.

"Hai, Mya?"

"Here…you look like you need this…," Mya said handing Kimiko a cup of sake. "Take a rest boss… Cid, Reno, Naji, and Yuri got it covered…have a bit of _fun_…"

"You know Mya…OH sometimes! Fine, just for the rest of the night in less something happens, alright!"

"Hai, I'll let…"

"No! I will let Cid know… I want to check out the crowd outside before I start having this fun you're talking about," Kimiko said as she gets up of the bar taking the sake in her hand and drinking the whole cup before she starts to the entrance of the club.

Mya just looks at her boss walking away and silently giggles before turning her attention back to the bar.

At the entrance stood a stocky 6' tall blond male human in his early-mid 30's with a bad mouth on him. He watched the crowd as it started to lengthen out to another block as the night grew later and later (or earlier and earlier, whichever way you want to look at it.) He watched, as the crowd got more and more impatient…

"Quite down, you'll get in when I'm damn ready to let you in…"

"Yeah, well maybe I should just put my fist to your face and we'll see what happens," said an inu hanyou from the front section of the crowd.

"Inuyasha!" a young woman yelled at the hanyou next to her.

"This bastard is getting on my last nerve," the hanyou said to the young woman but keeping his eyes on Cid.

"Last nerve, I'll show you…," Cid, said as he started to make his way down into the crowd 'till a hand came upon his shoulder. He turned to regard the hand when he saw Kimiko holding him back. "Sorry, boss… This hanyou is 'causing trouble…"

Cid stopped abruptly 'cause of a sharp pain in his stomach. She had punched him because of his disrespect of her and the customers. He hunched over a bit due to the enormous amount of pain, she bent down a little so that Cid could hear what she was going to say.

"Do not refer to _'ANY'_ customer by that and especially a member of the Takahashi family… Besides, you treat _'all'_ the customers with respect even if they do not show it back and besides Cid; you know I don't like using _'those'_ racy terms around me. Understand?"

"Hai boss…" he said without hesitation while he straightened back up.

He looked at his boss and give a respectfully bow and she smiled lightly and nodded. She then turned to the crowd and looked upon the hanyou. She smiled at him and to the young woman beside him that was holding his hand.

"Still a baka I see, nothing will ever change with you; Inuyasha…"

His ears twitched, he had heard everything that the youkai said to the bouncer. How did she know him and how did she know that he was a member of the Takahashi family? He looked at her hard trying to remember… she had long raven black hair that lay upon her slim elegant figure. Her face looked so gentle but strong as if, she had a hard life. Her eyes is what caught Inuyasha attention finally, blue flakes that glitter across her honey golden eyes…

"Kimiko?"

"Hai, Inuyasha… it's been a while," she spoke with a warm smile on her face. "Come on in, I'll get you the best seats in the house…"

They walked out of line and walked up the steps that lead into the club. They followed Kimiko into the club…

"It's good to see you; Kimiko…"

"Hai, it's good to see you as well, Kagome… you still trying to tame him I see…?" Kimiko said with a bit of a giggle behind it.

"Hai…"

"Na-ni?"

"Yasha; you know you've always had a bad temper… Look at how many fights you got into at school… You're lucky that Papa Mitsu was the principal back than…"

"You are too…, if I remember correctly…," Kagome said to her old friend in a playful but honest tone.

Kimiko just shrugged with a wide smile on her face and so did Kagome…

"I guess all the inu's have a short temper…," she said as she shook her head and lightly giggled.

"Dad and Sesshomaru don't…"

Kimiko looked over her shoulder at Inuyasha, "Well, Papa is a quiet business youkai… and so is your brother but, I have seen your brother lose his temper a few times and it hardly took anything for it to happen…"

"Really?" Kagome asked… "Sesshomaru has always acted like his father and I have never seen him lose his temper innless it was for a very serious reason…"

"You guys were young… Sesshomaru and I were in the same grade and we took most of the same classes together… I seen him really pissed over something so small that it was too stupid or silly for him to even repeat…"

"Yeah, but look at my brother; he thinks he's too good to do most anything…"

Kimiko took a seat on the couch in the VIP area and just shrugged. Kagome and Inuyasha sat on the opposite side of the wrap-around couch. They just comfortable when a server; Yuri came up to them.

"Yuri, please get me another special cup of Mya's sake…"

"Oh… sake, that sounds good especial since Miroku and Sango are coming…"

"Well, then Yuri bring a bottle of it and Inuyasha what would you like?"

"Do you have black cherry Kool-Aid?"

Yuri looked at Kimiko with a confused look on her face; however Kimiko just laughed lightly…

"The Black Cherry Rose… Yuri, most hanyou's or youkai's do not drink they prefer regular drinks… Kool-Aid is always a `Rose' in whatever flavor they wish to have…," Kimiko stated to her young employee.

Yuri was speckles, she just bowed and left to get the order's while another employee walked up to them. A very thin figure with long red hair tied in a ponytail… He had baton in one hand and the other a phone.

"Boss…," he said in a cocky tone.

Kimiko looked at him…

"You have a call…," this time a little more serious.

She stood up and took the phone from Reno walked a little ways away…

"Hai, Kimiko…"

"Kimiko Li?" a strong voice said over the phone.

"Hai, who is this?"

"My name is Lt. Watsuma… I'm calling because you are the adopted- daughter of Takeshi Mitsu …"

Her heart sank; tons of emotions came crashing down on her as she listened to the police officer. "You're step-father was found murder at home an hour ago by your grandmother and step-brother…"

"OH…Kami…," she barely said before her legs finally gave way and she fell against the wall.

She heard both Inuyasha and Reno call to her in the distant of what seems like miles away but they were right beside her. Inuyasha got to her first due to his speed and her grab and gently eased her down to sit on the floor.

"Do you have a way of getting to your step-father's home? We need someone to I.D. the body?" the police officer asked

"Hai… Hai, I believe I can ask a friend to bring me there… Is my brother okay?"

"Hai, Your brother is with your grandmother but emotional wise… I am not sure…"

"I'll be there as soon as I can…," she said but barely finding the words. She hung up the phone; she finally realized strong arms were at her side, she turned to see Inuyasha there.

"What is it Kimiko, I couldn't hear…"

She shook her head knowing she could not say it more than once, she turned to Reno.

"Get Cid, Mya, Ryu, and Naji to my office immediately…"

He was stunned but did as he was told; he turned around and left…

"Inuyasha, please help me to my office…"

Inuyasha nodded and helped her to her feet and they walked down the hallway. Inuyasha stay close to his friend.

"Here…?"

Kimiko nodded and they walked into the office with Kagome right behind them…Kimiko walked over to her desk and lend up against the edge of it. Her eyes never met the gazes of either of her friends; she just looked at the floor 'till her office door opened. Cid, Mya, Ryu, and Naji walked into her office with questionable expressions written on all of their faces.

"Close the door Cid…" Kimiko said in a soft tone just above a whisper.

Cid heard his boss and shut the door; there was silence for a few moments.

"I brought you guys in here all at once because I know I would not have the strength to repeat it…,"she said in a sad flied tone as she still stared at the floor. She looked up, gazed at all of her employees, and continued, "I just received a phone call from a detective…he explained to me that they found Papa Mitsu murder at his home…"

There were shocked statements made, and gasp…shock, sadness, and angrier filled the office. The shock that was on everyone made the office chilling quiet no one wanted to beat the silence.

"Is Shippo, okay?" said Kagome as she questioned the silence…

"Shippo is physically alright but emotional I'm not sure, he and baa-chan are the ones that found Papa…," said Kimiko as she finally looked at Kagome. Her eyes were filled full of hurt and sadness… "I need someone to take me to Papa's… I don't think I can…"

"We'll take you; Kimiko…," Inuyasha stated as he clearly was hurt but very angry.

She looked at Inuyasha and nodded, she already knew that Inuyasha would take her to papas.

"Thank you…," she said in a quiet tone as she looked down at the floor again, there was silence for a moment. Then she looked up at her friends… "I want the restaurants to stay open 'till regular closing times (1:30 am.) and I want the clubs to close at 2 am. instead of at 4 am. I will have the restaurants and clubs closed down for 3 days for respect of Papa… Mya; you and Cid are in charge of Four2One… Akko and Kanji are in charge of the Bloom, Keiko and Oki the Tokyo Rose, Ishim and Reid the Red Dragon, and Hatchie and Yuki the Heaven`…"

She paused as she took a breathe trying to think, seeing if there was anything else to tell them… That is when a small knock came upon the door…

"Yes!" she said in a harsh voice even though she did not mean it that way.

The door opened and Yuri stepped in holding a phone in her hands. Kimiko just starred at the phone, again tons of emotions ran through her mind and again Inuyasha was right there by her side.

"The phone is for you; Koli…," Yuri said barely above a whisper.

Kimiko stretched out her shaky hand and took the phone from Yuri…

"Hai, Kimiko speaking…,"she said

"Kimiko, are you alright child?" said a strong but gentle voice.

"Hai, Papa Takeo… I am fine…," she said in a relaxed but upset tone.

"I see you have heard about Papa Mitsu…"

"Hai…"

"I am sorry, daughter… I wish there was a way to make your pain go away…"

"But there isn't…," she said as she fought back the tears wanting to stream down…

"Izayoi is insisting to see you and Shippo…," he said in a sad tone. "Do you need us to pick you up and take you to…?"

"No, that's alright Papa… Inuyasha and Kagome are here and they said they would take me…"

"Oh… can I speak to him?"

She looked at Inuyasha and held out the phone, Inuyasha walked over and tried to give Kimiko a warm smile. The sad and the emptiness he saw made him feel sad and angry for anyone hurting his friend… his sister, he had always regard Kimiko as his big sister… He took the phone, walked over to the corner of the office, and begins to speak to his father.

She looked down at the floor once again trying to think of anything else…

"Mya would you…could you call the…"

"Everyone to let them know your plans… Of course, don't worry…"

"Okay, if anything happens just try my cell or … If that does not work call, Papa Takeo's… That is all, thank you…"

Everybody begin to leave her office, she was still looking down at the floor. Kagome got up from the couch and walked over Kimiko. She leaned against the desk beside Kimiko; she placed her arms around her best friend…

"How can one person lose two sets of parents by cruel tragedy…How can I not go insane from the grief and the pain I feel?"

"Kimiko; you're strong… it's going to be okay!" Kagome said but questioned herself as she said it.

Kimiko turned to Kagome… "Tell me, Kagome… how is everything going to be okay? Papa Mitsu is dead… Shippo found his father lain on the ground probable covered in his own blood. Shippo still being a young kit, that is going to stick in his mind forever… I cannot help but feel responsible somehow… Please tell me how it's going to be okay, I want to know…"

Kagome just starred at Kimiko; to be honest she did not know how it would be okay. She always tried to think positive thoughts about everything. She just starred at Kimiko; who starred back at her with such sad, confused and empty eyes. Kagome just started crying for her and hugged her friend tightly.

Kimiko just leaned sideways into Kagome's hug and just starred off into her thoughts yet again.

Meanwhile, Inuyasha was still talking to his father…

"Who would do this to Kimiko and Shippo? Who would murder Papa Mitsu, father?"

"I'm not sure son… We'll find out who did I promise you that!"

"Father I don't think Kimiko or Shippo should be alone… for at least tonight…," Inuyasha stated to his father as he looked upon his wife hugging his sister.

"Honestly your mother and I were thinking that they could stay here with us for at least a couple of days…"

"I think that is wise…"

"Inuyasha keep a close eye on Kimiko and Shippo… I fear more is going to happen to the both of them and they'll need everyone to help them through this…"

"Hai…"

"Well, you best hurry… We'll see when you get there… and please son be on your guard…"

"Hai, I will… be safe…"

He hung up the phone, walked over to his wife and sister. He placed a hand on both of their shoulders, they both turned to regard him.

"Come, we must go…"

Kimiko was the only one to respond; she nodded and got up from the desk without saying a word…


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Chapter 2**

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or the other characters in the series nor do I own the Final Fantasy characters. I have burrowed them for this story as well as made some of my own characters. (Lt. Watsuma, Mya, Kimiko Li)

Chapter 2 Sadness…

The next few hours were a blur to Kimiko… Only thing she remembers is Papa Mitsu's blood was everywhere in the back garden, the smell itself brought her to her knees in silent tears. Her little brother running into her arms and burying his self into her so much that you could only see the fluff of his tail. They stayed in that protective hug for a long time. No one dared to try to separate them, they all took in the horror of the scene, and as they did the pain, angrier, sadness grew more and more…

When she finally got up back to her feet and had given Shippo to Mama Izayoi. She walked to the stretcher where her darkest fear and reality was…

There was a black bag on the stretcher; she knew what was there inside the darkest of the bag. It was her loving godfather… Her true father's best friend; who had taken her in after her parent's terrible car accident. The man; who had cared for her ever since she was a pup… who she loved dearly…

She reached the stretcher; she reached for the zipper on the black body bag with shaky hands. She pulled the zipper down a little ways and Papa Mitsu's scent and blood flooded her nose. She wanted to stop and fall to the ground crying… Nevertheless, she did not; she stood strong even though her body protested. She pulled the flap and revealed Papa's blooded face. His face had the expression of darken fear upon it, covered in blood. She looked upon his face for only a few seconds but it was like long minutes… She finally touched his cold face with shaky hands…

The blood was dried to his tan skin, as she touched his face tears streamed down her face like a steady stream. Her hands roamed his face; a sudden cold chill ran up and down her spine. '_I know this… a sight… a light to the darken questions…_' She closed her eyes and saw everything…

Her body shook and finally she let go of his face and she dropped to her knees crying in a fit of rage and sadness…

Inuyasha and Papa Takeo were at her side in seconds…

"Kimiko, daughter… what is it?"

However, she did not answer, her hands covered her face. She just cried… Papa Takeo picked Kimiko up bridal style and began to carry her to his car when the lead detective stops him…

"She has not said whether or not that is her god father… Takeshi Mitsu…"

Both Inuyasha and Takeo growled at the detective…

"Look at her, if you can't tell from this, you shouldn't be a detective…," Inuyasha said in an angry and hateful tone.

The detective jaw drew stern and he took a step forward as if he was about to challenge the hanyou, which would be a stupid mistake for a human like himself.

"My son is right… However, if you need to hear it in words than, yes that was Takeshi Mitsu… I should know he and I have been friends since high school and we were business partners at one time… Now let us pass…"

The detective stood his ground a second longer and then finally wised-up. He moved to the side and let them pass… Izayoi and Kagome ran up to them…

"Let's take them back to the house, they can stay there for a while…"

Baa-chan walked into Papa Takeo's sight, he turned to regard her.

"Kaede-chan, please come… you are welcome to come… you are family…"

Kaede just smiled and bowed gracefully to Papa Takeo.

"Thank you, Takeo-sama"

He gave a small bow and they all went towards the cars at the front exit. That is all Kimiko remembers she fell into a dark and unease sleep…

Kimiko did not sleep well; she tossed and turned that whole night. Kagome stayed with her in Kimiko's old room at Papa Takeo's home. Several times during the night, Kimiko had whimpered and softly called out to Papa Mitsu and to her parents… Every time she did, Kagome would go over and sit down on the bed with her and would try smoothing her during the terrible dream and memories. However, nothing helped, it broke Kagome's heart to see her friend like this and there was nothing she could do to help her… Finally, Kagome could not take seeing Kimiko going through her memories, so she left Kimiko to deal with her dark dreams…

Finally, when Kimiko did wake, it took her a few moments to realize where she was… She opened her eyes and yawned… She started to get up but she noticed that a small orange fluff ball was crawled up next to her. She smiled at her little sleeping kit brother, but soon the smile vanished… She started remembering what happened; she had hoped it all had been a terrible nightmare…

Nevertheless, Reality caught up to her…

All the emotions ran through her again, she was fighting from screaming out in rage and crying from the pain…

"Nee-Chan?" a scared and hurt tone came from kit's voice…

She looked down and Shippo was holding onto her shirt with all his might, looking up at her with tear field emerald eyes…

"Shh… I am sorry, I did not mean to wake you; Shippo… Try and get some rest otouto …"

He just looked at her…

"Come here, otouto …"

Shippo moved into her arms, Kimiko sat up with Shippo hugged up to her… There was a long silence…

"Shippo… I know this is hard to understand and very… difficult… Nevertheless, I am here and I promise I will never leave you alone I will be here; we are both deeply hurt by what someone has done to our lives… However, we have people who love us and will help us… And we have each other… I know how you feel remember I told I lost my partners and Papa Mitsu loved me and took me as his daughter…"

"You became my nee-chan… hai…," he just hugged her tighter. "And now, we've lost Papa… Nee-chan is hurting again… I want to help nee- chan…"

"I know, otouto…," she said after kissing him on top of his head.

She held him closer and tighter; Shippo just nuzzled her trying to calm her down. She nuzzled him back and kissed him again on the head.

"It will be okay, Shippo… I worry about you… But not much longer… I will take you into my custody and we will be together… I promise I will never let anything happen to you…," she nuzzled him once more to let him know it was okay…

She looked down and Shippo; he had drifted back into a calm sleep. She laid him down upon her bed and covered him with the throw blanket that was at the foot of the bed.

She got up slowly from the bed so she would not wake Shippo. She made her way over to her old closet; she knew she would be able to fit in her old high school clothes. She took out a cream cotton pair of hip-huggers pants, white tank top, white footie socks, matching white cotton bra and panties and a thick long sleeve cream hoodie.

After she took off her party/work clothes and put on the clothes that she took out of the closet. She heard Shippo starting to toss and turn; she looked up in the closet. She was searching the top shelf that her stuffed animals were. She finally saw her most favorite animal; a long eared silverish/ white dog…

She took it down from the shelf, walked over to the bed, and tucked it under Shippo's left arm. He immediately calmed and looked as if he drifted back into a dreamlike state of sleep. She smiled warmly at her little brother, leaned down, and kissed him on the head.

"Don't worry, otouto … I'm going to go think for a while; you just get some sleep…"

She got up and left her bedroom, she turned to close the door but only half way just in case…She heard her family talking in the kitchen…

She could hear Kagome talking to the rest of the family about how Kimiko handled that night. She stood there by her door and listened to Kagome telling them of her feelings and what had happened that night. She knew she had a rough night and she knew that Kagome had been in her room sitting with her. Hearing and remembering everything just sent Kimiko over the edge. She started running…

Inuyasha and Papa Takeo heard the fast hard rhythm of someone running towards the stairs. Inuyasha looked to his father and they both looked at each other with concerned looks. Inuyasha immediately ran to the kitchen entrance to see Kimiko at the bottom of the stairs.

"Kimiko?"

She turned and looked at Inuyasha with a scared and uncertain expression on her face. Inuyasha took a step forward… Kimiko shook her head and back way towards the front door.

"Kimi?"

Papa Takeo walked over to Inuyasha and placed hand on Inuyasha's shoulder to draw his attention. When Inuyasha turned to regard his father, Kimiko ran out of the house.

"Inu… let her go…; she needs to be by herself for a while."

"But?"

Takeo looked at Inuyasha; who was staring back at him.

"Trust me, Inuyasha…I know what I am doing…"

She just ran she wanted to be somewhere she felt comfort and total security… She could only think of two places, she did not know where one of them was and the other she hoped it was still there after all these years? After a few minutes, it started to snow by than Kimiko was almost in the middle of the forest that was on Papa's property.

It had been at least an hour since she had ran out of the house and the snow was coming down heavy. Course that did not mind Kimiko because she was immune to the cold (well, at least to a point.) During the hour, she had been out in the forest walking, she thought about the rough night she had. The memories, the images she saw in her vision, the running and the lack of sleep was now getting to her. She was in somewhat of a trance not really looking where she was heading but just letting her feet carry her as her mind raced with her troubling thoughts.

She looked up at the falling snow and sighed very heavily, than she focused her eyes forward and saw the den. In her numb minding trance, she still found herself outside the entrance of the den. As she looked upon it, she noticed that it looked untouched. It was somewhat weathered but still in good shape, she walked toward the hidden entrance. She moved the vines and the brush aside to enter the den, as she entered a scent filled her nose. Her breathe hitched and a shocked look came upon her face.

"Sesshomaru"

The den was filled with his scent of a spring rainstorm with a hint of lilies and oak.

'_I can't believe his scent is still here after all these years…'_

She continued in, she looked at the small but comfortable den. It seemed that time had stilled this special place for her; it was as if she was just here yesterday. But it had been 5 years since she had been there. She took some dry wood from the stack of firewood in the corner, she place it in the small fire pit in the middle of the den and started a fire (just in case.) She walked over to the earthed out daybed and laid upon the hay and comforters. She starred into the fire and yet again lost herself in the darken thoughts, but she did not seem as trouble as before. The den seemed to comfort her or was it his scent?

Finally turning onto the driveway that would lead him to his father's country estate. He had been away off on business for his father, when he got the news about Uncle Mitsu. He immediately postponed everything and made his way back home. He wanted to make sure everyone was safe, but he was most concerned about Shippo and more so Kimiko… '_Kimiko'… _He wanted more than anything to make sure she was okay. She had already been through so much and now she has to go through again… _'Why? Kami, why?'_

As he drove down the driveway, his mind began to wonder off and began to think… _'Who would kill Uncle? He was an elder in the council… also, he was a kind kitsune; he would not harm anyone innless they were trying to hurt his family… Kimiko… Don't worry Kimiko…'_

He thought that caught her scent, he stopped the car and got out in the heavy snow. He stood at his car, it was hard to confirm if he was right or not in the heavy snow that was coming down. Just as he was about to get back in his car he caught it again, it was unmistakable it Kimiko. The smell of a winter crisp morning with jasmine laced in it. _'Kimiko...'_ The small hint of actually, seeing her made his feels and thoughts getting all mixed up and that concerned him; he had yet to figured out what his actual feelings were for her but at that moment that wasn't what concerned him the most… _'Why would she be out here and not at Chichiue's …' _He noticed that her scent was laced with fear, sadness, and anger. He growled dangerously at that, and the fact that something inside of his chest twisted thinking of Kimiko was upset and sacred because of something or someone or both. _'There's only one place she would be if she was out this far from the safety of Chichiue.'_

It did not take him long to reach the entrance of the den, he paused a moment to gather thoughts before entering. When he thought he was ready, he moved the vines and brush aside, as soon as he did Kimiko was brought out of her thoughts. She sat up and looked at the entranceway…

"Sesshomaru…," she whispered unknowingly

He moved into the fire light and they remained still, starring at each other. Finally, Sesshomaru made the first move and walked toward her… As he got closer, Kimiko's breathe hitched and her scent was laced with arousal and excitement. She was frozen still by just his presents and Sesshomaru noticed he mentally smiled. He sat beside her on the edge of the bed. He looked upon her face, she looked absolutely beautiful. She had a strain of hair at her lips; he reached up and tucked the strain behind her ear. He did not want to remove his hand from her soft skin, he gentle caress her cheek. She leaned into his touch and a soft moan of delight escapes her mouth. He took that as a hint to continue; he moved closer and caught her lips to his.

She felt his lips upon hers; she melted into him. Letting him take control like he always did when they shared each other's company, the kiss was gentle but passionate. Sesshomaru was not sure if he should intense the kiss but he did not have to, Kimiko reached up and put her hand behind his neck. She pulled him closer to her; she could not wait for him to be cautious of her feelings. She knew she was pouring out all of her emotions into this kiss, she wanted him to respond (and soon.) Just as he was about wrap his arms around her to pull her even closer, they heard a loud roll of thunder in the winter snowstorm. Kimiko pulled away from his touch and starred at the entrance way as though someone was going to rush in and harm her. Her scent changed from the arousal and excitement to dread and terrified…

It confused Sesshomaru, _'It was only thunder, why is she sacred of thunder. She never use to be what has changed her to make her at like a weak ningen. She looks like someone is going to come in and attack her any moment now, since hearing the thunder. I wonder if something else has happened besides the death of Uncle.'_ He reached out to comfort her, but Kimiko shook her head as she looked at him with pleading eyes. He withdraw his hand that was reaching for her, he sat there waiting for her. The ache he was feeling in his chest earlier intensified dramatically, like someone had just twisted an invisible knife in his chest. He watched her closely as she now was looking at him; she seemed to be trying to tell him something. Her eyes were cloud with emotions he had not seen her have in a long time, fear, worry, and so much pain that it seemed she was drown in it.

Several minutes past before a real word was actually spoken…

"I saw what happened… I reached out and touched his face… he was so scared… I felt the vision coming so I let it take me… I wanted to… wanted to know why…," she spoke as she tried to hold back tears but she lost that battle, they started flowing down like fast little streams. "They were ruthless… thunder and lightning was crashing everywhere… blood everywhere… than a huge ball of lightening then… then death and blood…"She covered her face with her hands… "IT'S MY FAULT! It's my entire fault…"

Sesshomaru moved closer to her and took her in his arms. He didn't understand what she meant that it was her fault because he could not believe that. "This isn't your fault, Kimiko… you cannot blame yourself…"

She yet again pulled away from his touch but this time she was starring right at him, her scent was now laced with sadness and anger. "They killed him because of me…"

"What are you talking about?"

"They're after me… in my vision I saw two blacken figures standing over Papa as he was dying… They said that they would get me … and what I was doing isn't right… humans and youkais… the humans should be our servants, our enemies not allies…"

She could not take it anymore; the guilt, sadness, and loneliness were too much for her right now. All she wanted to do was forget everything but she knew that would not do her any good. If she could not forget everything than maybe, she could feel safe, loved, and calmed by the company that she was sharing with Sesshomaru. She moved closer to him and buried her face in his strong chest. Sesshomaru wrapped his powerful arms around her, wrapping her in a secure hold to try to calm her. To let her know that she was safe, nothing would ever harm her while he was there with her.

As they held each other in the soothing embrace, the embrace in tensed. Kimiko had entangled her hands in Sesshomaru's long silvery hair and had his sweater in a tight hold as well. As for Sesshomaru, one was at the small of her back gently rubbing her back to sooth her and the other was enter laced in her thick black hair. Her face was still buried in his chest, not thinking he could hear her.

"I missed you, Sesshomaru…"she spoke so quiet that he could baring hear it, but he heard every word she said.

The fact that she missed him and was holding him so tight made the ache he felt in his chest ease some…_'What is this I'm feeling for her, we've always have been friends. Well, maybe little more than just friends but what is this? I have never felt this way before except when I am around her. I don't like this feeling, it's like this feeling dulls my sense and 'cause me to be ignorant like Inuyasha. There's no way I am going to be at all like that weak impulsive pup. No, I have to stop this...' _Then he noticed the scent of exhaustion and weak, he also noticed that she was getting a little heavier.

"Kimiko" he whispered in her ear.

Not wanting to speak because it would give away that he startled her by his deep voice, not counting the fact that he breathed in her ear. "Mm," she breathed into his chest.

"You are getting tired, we should probable be getting back to the house besides the snow was coming down heavily when I entered the den. It's probable has worsened by now…"

She pulled away and looked up into his deep golden honey eyes. _'Kami, he is gorgeous… why is it he can always take my breath away'_ just then her breathe hitched, _'there it goes…Kami, if you can hear. Please give me the strength to get up and walk away…'_ She than cleared her throat and pushed away from him, proceed to stand but a strong hand stopped her. She looked at his hand on her forearm then to Sesshomaru.

"I thought you said we should probable head back?"

He just looked at her and then realized what he done. He stood up and still holding onto Kimiko's forearm, he helped her up onto her feet.

"Hai, but what kind of gentlemen would I be if I did not help up a lady. Especial if the lady is extremely tired…"

"Arigato…"she said as she lightly bowed.

Sesshomaru just gave a short nod back than they both proceed to leave the den. As she walked past the fire, she waved her hand at the fire and a cold snowy breeze blow out the fire. They exited the den and indeed the snow had picked up it was very close to become a blizzard.

"My car isn't that far, it only took me a few minutes to get here…"

"Well, let's go…"


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: Chapter 3**

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or the other characters in the series nor do I own the Final Fantasy characters. I have burrowed them for this story as well as made some of my own characters. (Lt. Watsuma, Mya, Housen Han, Kimiko Li)

Chapter 3 Questions…

On the way back home Kimiko had fallen asleep in the passenger seat of Sesshomaru's car. When they arrived at the house both Inuyasha and Papa Takeo came out of the house to meet them.

As both Inuyasha and Takeo walked toward Sesshomaru, his father said "ah, Sesshomaru I take it that you heard about your Uncle Mitsu…"

"Hai, as soon as I heard I postponed everything to come back Chichiue. I hope that is fine?" said questioning his actions.

"Of course it is fine… And I see that you found Kimiko on your way here…," he said as he walked over and opened the passenger door and picked up Kimiko. He began to carry her inside the house, "Come on you two, and get inside out of this terrible weather…"

The brothers looked at each other but remained silence, they both started toward the house.

"Kimiko told me some interesting things as we made our way back home…"

"We will discuss this inside Sesshomaru out of this cold and terrible weather…" Takeo explained in a serious tone as he opened the door to the house.

They all entered the warm house out of the chilling cold snowy blizzard; Papa Takeo walked over to the couch in the living room and placed Kimiko in front of the fireplace on the couch. After placing her there he placed a throw over her and said in a gentle tone, "Rest easy, daughter… rest…"

Then all three Takahashi inu youkais walked into the kitchen and sat down at the counter. Takeo picked up the cup of hot cocoa that he had left to welcome Sesshomaru home; he took a sip of the drink. "So tell me Sesshomaru what has Kimiko told you on the way here…"

Inuyasha returned to his seat beside his Chichiue and as for Sesshomaru sat across from his Chichiue. "Well, she told me that the murders are really after her; she said the reason they are after her is due to the way that she is trying to join both ningens and the youkais, together in a partnership… I guess that Uncle heard about them after her or they were sending her a message…"

"No, if Mitsu had heard something about someone putting a hit out on Kimiko he would have come to me and both would have placed those people in hell…" He took another sip of his cocoa and began to think… "The council is going to be holding a meeting soon about joining forces with the ningens and making an agreement with each other. The council came to this decision from watching Kimiko's businesses, watching how she took no concern of the council and made a success from a gutsy move. They thought if a young youkai could make successful businesses with little or no trouble at all from youkais or ningens than maybe there is a chance that they could come to terms and agreements with the ningens and live in a world where ningens and youkais are joined allies."

Inuyasha looked to his Chichiue, "Why someone would put a hit out on Kimiko for that, I don't understand?"

Sesshomaru shook his head and closed his eyes and began to explain to his brother, "You don't understand because you don't think…"

"What is that supposed to mean?" he shouted back at his brother…

From the living they heard, "Inuyasha, shut up! I believe you could wake the dead with that big mouth when you are irritated…" She walked into the kitchen where they were… "I believe what Sesshomaru was going to say was, that the reason they would put a hit out on me is because I have changed the councils mind. I have made them look at the possibly of change and that has angered some of the members on council and the youkais community because they want things to stay the same. Both are enemies to each other… Meaning if they took me out than the council have second thoughts or not even consider it at all, am I right Papa?"

He nodded than took a sip of his cocoa, "And since they have killed Mitsu, we have to believe that they'll try to get to Kimiko anyway they can to complete their decision to kill her. Meaning that they'll try anything to get to her so we have to stay close and be on our guard at all times, especially you; Kimiko…"

She nodded as she took the seat beside Sesshomaru; she had placed her hands on the counter and began to fiddle with her claws as she began to go in deep thought. Papa Takeo noticed this and he replaced his mug on the counter. He looked at Kimiko and noticed that she was in deep thought about the situation.

"Kimiko, what is on your mind, daughter?" he asked in a calm tone…

She looked up at her godfather than looked back down at her hands, "I'm worried and concerned about Shippo; he is still a pup to come across your own parent covered in their own blood is far worse than what I went through when my parents were killed. He has remained silent and to his self like I was… and now there is a hit out on me…"

"Do not worry about Shippo; he'll come around when he is ready to talk about his feelings. Worrying about him that something might happen to him 'cause of you, do not. Izayoi and I have talked about it if you wish you two may stay here as long as you wish or if you wish that just Shippo stay, either way is fine by us…"

She just smiled at her Chichiue, than all of a sudden they heard the loudest noise of music and of a car's engine…"Sorry, Papa… it sounds like some of my guys have come over…," she said as she got up from the counter.

"It is not problem, I just never understood some of the ningens ways…," he said as he smiled at his daughter…

Kimiko ran out of the house into the snowstorm to greet her friends that arrived. The car parked beside Sesshomaru's and out of the car came Ryu, Mya, and Cid; they walked over to her and gave her a group hug.

She began to giggle a little as she said, "What the hell is wrong with you people, are you guys going soft on me? Come on, you damn idiots and let's at least get you in the warm house…"

They began to move toward the house, Ryu was the first who said something, "I see that you are holding up well, Koli…"

"Hai, boss… Everyone is very sorry about Mitsu…"

They entered the house, she just smirked as she said, and "I am getting a little better… I know that Papa wouldn't want us to morn his death but to celebrate his life, I remember when I was a little pup he and Papa Takeo said that to me after I lost my parents…Anyway, what the hell is your sorry asses doing over here?"

Mya got cocky and said, "Well, I don't know since you're being a bitch…" She looked at Kimiko with a huge smile on her face…

"Bitch…huh?"

"Hai, bitch…"

She smiled as she looked at Mya, "Ah, I see you three was wanting an ass kicking this morning… am I right?" They all just smiled at Kimiko; she shook her head as she also had a smile on her face. "Well, I am sorry to disappoint but we have some business to discuss and go over some plans about the Li's house to get it ready for the ceremony…"

Mya smiled and nodded as spoke, "We figured as much so we bought your laptop, p.d.a., and I stopped by your place and picked up some clothes for you and Shippo. I didn't figure that you had time to pack a bag for him while you were over Mitsu's. Here's your messenger bag with your p.d.a. and your laptop, the clothes are in the car still…"

Kimiko smiled as she took her messenger bag from Mya, she looked at her friends. "Arigato, guys… Arigato" She made her back to the kitchen, her friends followed her. When they entered the kitchen, they got the attention of the Takahashi youkais… "I would like you to meet my family; this is Papa Takeo, Inuyasha, and Sesshomaru. And this is my friends and employees; Mya, Cid, and Ryu…"

Everyone greeted everyone (well, mostly everyone... Sesshomaru just remained silent and starred them.) Kimiko cleared her voice and turned her father, "Papa may I use your study for a while, we have some business to discuss and plans to go over…"

"Of course, Kimiko…"

She bows to her adopted Chichiue; he returned the bow. She and her friends proceed down the hallway to the study. As they entered the study, Kimiko informed them of some things. "Okay, Shippo is up stairs asleep so try to keep your voices down and not to mention you're in a house full of inu youkais."

Ryu nudge Cid and said as quietly as he could, "Meaning no matter how quiet you talk, they'll hear you…"

Kimiko looked at both Cid and Ryu, "Correct Ryu… Now, getting down to business…" She moved across the study and sat onto of Takeo's desk, she looked at her friends. "How did it go last night, any trouble?"

Cid cleared his throat meaning something had happened; he began to explain in detail what had gone on. "Well, at the clubs the customers were hesitating on leaving the club. We manage to clear the clubs out without using any force and from what I understand from Hatchie that there was no trouble at all."

She began to think, as she thought her eyes closed to try to keep her emotions in check as she went through her thoughts. "So what were the trouble cases, I want to know in detail."

Ryu and Cid looked at each with confused looks and looked at Kimiko not understanding why she was so concerned about the details. They had manage to close the businesses on time without hurting anyone so why the sudden interest in the detail of the situations that happened last night. She noticed the confusion written on their faces and in their scent.

She was getting very annoyed by the way, neither Ryu nor Cid was explaining what happened; she let out a strong aggressive growl to let them know that she could not take their uncertainty anymore. Both of them understood what Kimiko meant when she growled at them and they also know to start explaining no matter what the reason.

Cid looked at Kimiko and began to explain what happened, "Well, there were only minor incidences at Four2One; there was Koga and his group, but as soon as I explained why we were closing earlier he understood. He asked to give his condolences to you and ask if you would let him know when the ceremony was going to be."

Kimiko nodded, knowing that Koga would understand besides he knows better than cause trouble in one of her places of business. She wanted to know if they had any trouble with any youkais, she was thinking that while she was away that maybe they would try and start something serious at her places of business. That would cause the council to change their mind as well.

"Any other youkai's giving you any trouble?"

Ryu shook his head and said, "Not at Red Dragon or the Bloom… What about the other's Mya?" Everyone looked to Mya; she also shook her head. This was good to know the murders knew to leave her businesses a lone but for how long. She yet again began to think but was soon interrupted by the ring of her p.d.a.

Mya reached into Kimiko's bag and looked at the caller id; she smiled as she said, "its Han…" Kimiko looked up at her than she shook her head, meaning she did not want to talk to him right now. Mya answered it, "Mya speaking…"

A strong attractive voice came across the receiver, "Mya, why are you answering Kimiko's phone?"

"She a little busy right so she asked me to take a message"

"Oh," the sound of disappoint was strong in his voice. "Well, I heard what had happen and I wanted to give her and Shippo my condolences. I was thinking about sending her some flowers…"

Mya cut him off before he continued, "Well…" Kimiko's eyes got four times larger than normal size; she silently started to point her finger at Mya. She mouthed, "Don't you dare Mya! NO!" As Kimiko mouthed in protest, the conversion between Han and Mya continued.

"What do you mean, well…? Is she able to talk now..." the hint of hope could be heard. "No I am sorry…She is still busy but if you thinking about sending her flowers…" By now, Kimiko was chasing after Mya and with the luck of her youkai speed in two steps. She caught Mya; Kimiko tore the phone from her hand and put it to her ear.

"Han, its Kimiko…"

"Kimiko…"

Kimiko began to walk out the study and down the hall, "Han can you hold one for one second..." She did not even wait for him to respond as she placed the p.d.a. against collar of her hoodie but she heard a muffled voice come through the receiver **_"Sure."_** She walked to the kitchen; she already had the attention of her family and especially Sesshomaru. "Sorry about that, please excuse me…" She sled the sliding doors open and walked out into the back garden after closing the door back, she got a little ways out before she continue the conversion with Han.

"Okay, Han…" she said in a calm steady tone as she began to pace in the snowy atmosphere. Han's voice was laced in sorrow and insecurity as he asked, "How are you and Shippo?" A small simple smile came across her face at the fact that she was causing the unsteadiness in his voice. "We're doing okay, thanks for asking…" "I was hoping that maybe we get together and grab some breakfast this morning?" She stopped in her tracks at the question he asked, she turned and looked in the kitchen at Sesshomaru. He had his back to her; she starred at his back for a few moments not knowing what to say because of him.

Han's voice broke her from staring at Sesshomaru, "Kimiko; you still there?" She once again began to pace, "Hai, I am… um, I can't I am sorry. I have the ceremony to plan and I have to organize some plans and I have a few things that I have to do for work…" Han gave a heart sinking reply, "Oh, I understand…" "But if you'll let me, I'll take a rain check on that," she said not wanting him to feel bad. It was just bad timing not just because of Sesshomaru but everything else as well. "Of course you can," he said in an enlighten tone. "Good… I am sorry but I must return to my work…,"She said in hesitate tone. Han said in a strong reassuring tone, "Of course, I understand… bye-bye, Kimiko" and Kimiko replied "bye, Han."

She hung up the phone with a small smile upon her face but then she remembered why she had to take the call. _'Mya; you are so dead for this…'_ She walked toward the house without any delay to either kill or strong ass whipping to Mya. Oh, she was severely past pissed, she sledded open the sliding doors. Her family was again starring at her, the only thing she could think about was getting to Mya to give her a piece of her mind, and she flexed her claws. She caught Mya's voice farther in the kitchen area with Kagome and Mama, Kimiko let out an irritated growl.

She started to make her way farther in the kitchen and Inuyasha began to open his mouth to say something to Kimiko but before he could say anything, "Yasha, if you want my wrath that I have prepare to give to Mya then go ahead and say something but if not than shut it!" She kept walking towards Mya's voice, as for Inuyasha; he immediately shut up. She saw Mya was standing talking to Kagome and Mama as they were fixing breakfast for everyone. "Mya, I want to speak with you…," Kimiko said in a stern tone.

Mya turned to Kimiko, she already knew that she was pissed from earlier she just did not know how pissed. "Well… I was chatting with…" she said in a reluctant tone.

She cut off Mya by letting out a very aggressive growl that was unmistakably due to her blistering fury toward Mya at this moment. Mya looked at her with a surprised but irritated look, she returned with "So, what I got you to speak to him. It's about damn time you start having some fun, Kimiko." Kimiko gave Mya another warning growl before she replied in a very pissed off tone, "Right now, I do not have time to have FUN! Besides if I were what the hell makes you think that I would want to have fun with Housen Han; because he also an inu youkai?" Her claws was trembling because she was filled with complete anger, so before Mya could answer. She growled in frustration and then she proceeded back outside in the wintery weather where she knew she would calm herself.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: Chapter 4**

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or the other characters in the series nor do I own the Final Fantasy characters. I have burrowed them for this story as well as made some of my own characters. (Mya, Kimiko Li)

Chapter 4 Peace Resting in Chaos

She had been outside in the cold wintery weather for half an hour, subsiding the rage she had in her. She knew that it was not Mya's doing that made her this furious. No, the anger was slowly boiling since last night when she saw her beloved adopted Chichiue covered in his own blood. When Mya did what she did, it was what sent her anger boiling over. She starred out at the wintery scene as she ponders over how she was going to apologize to Mya.

Mya was still shaken into silence; she had never seen Koli like that. Of course, she had seen her angry but it seemed she was so angry, angry enough to kill. She starred into the cup of warm green tea that Kagome had given her; Kagome said it was for the cold. But Mya thought it was to soothe her nerves a bit…

A soothing calm voice took her out of her thoughts, "Please, don't take what just happened personal… Kimiko has always been a quiet child, somewhat to herself… right now she is very upset, angry about losing another Chichiue yet again…" Izayoi stood beside Mya as she tried to explain to Mya about Kimiko. "Kimiko has always thought of herself as being a lone and so she would act very private when she was around others. So, naturally she thinks she should put her emotions away 'till she is by herself but if she is pushed all the emotions come out. You see, she's really not mad at you… she is upset because you pushed and in pushing the anger from losing Mitsu has spilled out as well."

My thought about what Izayoi said but then she realized something, "So, she took her anger out on me?" she asked looking very irritated.

Before Izayoi was able to answer, Kagome stepped in, "If she had taken her anger out on you, then you would not be here anymore… She realized what was happening so she left get her emotions in control. To find peace within herself once again. Trust me, I know Kimi; she is also bothered by her actions. She'll be out there for a while trying to figure out how to apologize to you." Kagome paused as she looked at Kimiko were she stood outside. "Also, if I may give you some advice…" Kagome continued without letting Mya reply, "Let Kimi do things for herself because she has her reasons why she does things. I understand you were just trying to help but you cannot push anyone when they do not want to be pushed. 'Cause you'll push them away… I know I've done it… to two inu's…One I am married to, the other…," she paused as she looked back to Kimiko. "Please, excuse me…"

She was in deep thought as she fought her anger she had built up in her when she heard the crunching of the snow a few feet away from her. She knew who it was their scent was unmistakable spring day filled with daisy, sunflower, and lilies. The scent itself was enough to bring some back to their self, _'Inuyasha is so lucky to have her in his life… if he only knew… hehe, it doesn't matter now, they're both together and that's what matters.'_

She gave a heavy sigh before she looked over her shoulder at Kagome; who was now about a foot away. "Why hell are you out here in the freezing weather," she asked in curious but worried tone. Kagome noted it before she replied, "It's okay, and besides I wanted to get of the shocked atmosphere." Kimiko had sorrow and regret written all over her face, if Kagome could smell her scent it was filled with her feelings of her guilt. But she did not have to, she could always read Kimiko. She placed a comforting hand on Kimiko's shoulder, which draw her attention and she found Kagome smiling at her. "It's okay, Kimi; you didn't mean to do that…"

Kimiko looked back out at the wintery scene, she smirked before she commented, "Just like last time, except it was you and me…" she paused as she lightly laughed. "A little ironic, I still haven't changed. Still so protective of my family but yet I protect myself from everyone including my family, so isolated from something I hold so dearly. Even removing myself from you did not help 'cause I still lost Mitsu, I guess I am just a bad omen, Whoever I have touched in my life gets hurt or killed no matter what I do to try and protect them."

She could smell Kagome's sorrow for her but as she continued, the sorrow soon turned to anger. She knew she should stop and regard her but she could not. She had to say those words that had built up in her since she lost her parents. Every word she said a little amount of weight was lifted off her 'till there was no more. She felt relieved from the enormous weight that had been lifted off her heart, so relieved that she let out a heavy sigh. Kagome noticed just as she was about to attack Kimiko's opinion about herself, but she stopped.

There was silence between the two for a few moments, and then Kimiko looked over to Kagome and gave her a light smile. "I know that it is not true. I... I have just thought it was for so long that I believed it. Now, I know that I cannot stop everything bad from happening but I can try…" she paused as the snow finally stopped falling, it give a peaceful calm atmosphere. She looked out at the clearing scene, seeing a pale white thick powder as far the eye could see. "There is always going to be evil in this world and it will affect everyone but there is also good. I guess we have to hope that good will overcome whatever evil trying to destroy people. Like it has been trying to do to me… I can say that I am at peace with myself; it has been years since the last time I was able to say that."

The wind shifted and she picked up on several scents she did not recognize, and she also picked up the scent of poison as well. She knew than that there were assassins in the trees surrounding the back garden; she did not want to alert them that she was onto them, she also did not want to get Kagome hurt. But it was too late; several arrows came out of the woods. They were not aimed at her but at Kagome, they must of known that it would piss her off the most to go after her family. Kimiko was in front of Kagome less than second, and then three arrows were in her back. Kagome screamed, drawing the attention of everyone in the house; Inuyasha pulled open the sliding doors.

As she pulled out one the arrows she growled in pain then looked at Kagome, "Run… Tell Kaede to put a barrier now… the arrows are poisoned…" She turned waved her hands to the trees where the arrows and scent were coming from; large ice shards went flying to the trees hitting one of the four assassins hiding killing him. She started running out farther in the garden; she could hear the trees rustling as the stalkers followed. More arrows flow out to meet Kimiko but she jumped in the air as she sent more deadly ice at them. She knew she had to draw them out from the cover of the trees into the open. "Only cowards hide from their enemy, true assassin would be skilled enough to be able to fight their opponent in the open. You call yourself youkai mercenaries…" she laughed then continued "seems more like mere ningens to me…"

Kaede had heard Kimiko tell Kagome, immediately she put up a barrier protecting everyone from a few feet in the garden and the whole house. Everyone watched as Kimiko ran farther into garden leaving the protection that Kaede created. Takeo and Sesshomaru tried to leave to help Kimiko but was thrown back by the barrier; Takeo looked back at Kaede; who was standing inside the entrance of the sliding doors. She was murmuring words to keep the barrier up, he knew if he broke her concentration than the barrier would fail and his family would be in danger. He had to have faith in Kimiko for acting the way she did, he looked out at his daughter throwing deadly ice missiles into the trees.

He heard Sesshomaru growl getting angry, he placed a hand on his sons shoulder. Sesshomaru looked at his Chichiue, Takeo shook his head. "There is no use, if we break Kaede concentration than the barrier will fail and the family will be in danger." "I like I care, Kimiko needs help… I am immune to poison I should be out there helping her…," Sesshomaru said as his anger, his instincts kicked in, the only thing he care about at the moment was gettinh to Kimiko. Takeo noted this before replying, "Kimiko told Kaede to put up a barrier for a reason, to protect us; besides Kimiko can defeat these worthless bastards." Just as he said that, they heard her call out to the assassins, insulting them…

Inuyasha laughed lightly as he listened to his sister, "She's using their stupid pitied against them to bring them out from their safe cover. Out in the open where they will be vulnerable…"

The remaining three assassins came just as a roll of thunder and lightning came across the sky; then a flash of lightening striking the ground behind the assassins. Kimiko shielded her eyes from the bright light; she knew the moment that she heard the thunder that she had fallen into their trap. _'Damn, how the hell did they know where to find me…? Only family and a few friends knows where Chichiue's estate is… innless they followed us last night, I remember hearing thunder all night last night… That must be it; they waited for me to let my guard down and someone outside with me knowing that I would not back down from them after attempting to harm my family. Damn, there is only one thing I have up my sleeve. I just hope it works, I'll wait a little bit before I use it.'_

She let a furious growl, "I see that you have found me…" One of the warriors that appeared stepped forward; he was tall muscular youkai with long braid hair holding a staff type weapon. "I told you; Manten… following the mutts from that damn kitsunes house would lead us to Takeo's hidden home. These mutts aren't that smart anyway they have ningen friends…" he said in a joking tone with his deep stern voice. Kimiko greeted her teeth letting out a dangerous growl, "You just going to talk are you going to try and kill me already…" She was preparing herself for the one attack that she knew that she could take them out but the outcome would not be good for her either. She knew she had to do it 'cause she didn't have a chance with two of them holding a four souls scroll giving them four times their normal power.

She closed her eyes and began to chant the ancient words, her enemy closed in on her. She felt arrows hit her and blast of lightning hit her side, but she did not falter she continued the chant. They came again for a second attack but by then she was complete, she waited. She suddenly felt a sheath of a sword in her hand by than the enemy was only a few feet away, she opened her eyes. Instead of glowing red, they were glowing a pale blue she through her hand out to all five victims and a stream of blue energy left Kimiko's hand and blasted them into ash. The only thing that was visible was the two scrolls that were on the thunder youkais, they fall from the sky to the ground. Kimiko felt very weak, she looked down at the sword she was holding, it was Tenseiga… Sesshomaru's sword, she turned to the house to see all of her family was safe, she lightly smile as she took only a step forward toward them. She reached for him; "Sessho…" she clasped to the ground…

They watched as she endured the attacks not moving from where she stood, they all watched helplessly. They did not know what she was doing … Inuyasha was getting more and more scared as he watched his sister get cut down, "Kimiko what the hell are you doing? Why won't you attack?" "A stream of purification… No, she wouldn't" Kagome said she watched Kimiko closing. They all turned to Kagome hoping that she could give some insight to what exactly Kimiko was doing. Takeo stepped forward toward Kagome, "What is the stream of purification?" Kagome didn't take her eyes off of Kimiko, "It's purifying energy released from a miko, killing any youkai near the miko. If she is doing this…" "Then she also will be killed" Sesshomaru finished what Kagome did not have the heart to say. He growled in irritation 'cause he could not stop Kimiko from doing this, none of them could.

They watched helplessly; then a pale blue image came from inside the house, they turned to see an image of Mitsu. He was holding Tenseiga and Shippo, he walked over to Kagome. He handed Shippo to her and then patted Shippo on top of his head. He stood there only moments but it seemed longer as he told each of them his own personal goodbye, then he floated through the barrier to Kimiko. He placed the Tenseiga in her hand; he moved behind her and stayed there.

They continued to watch and saw her release the purifying energy, it dissipated the enemy. The energy was so bright that they had to shield their eyes, when it finally stopped they looked up to see Kimiko still standing and Mitsu was gone. Immediately, Kagome turned to Kaede, "Remove the barrier Kaede!" Kaede opened her eyes to see Kimiko clasping to the ground holding the Tenseiga and no enemy in sight. As soon as Kaede dropped the barrier Sesshomaru leaped to Kimiko's side, she called to him before she clasped. She was reaching for him he knew that, he cradle her in his arms, her eyes fluttered. "Kimiko," he said softly holding her close to him, he watched hoping… She eyes flickered open to look at him, "you came…" she weakly said as she gave a weak smile to try to reassure him. He moved some strains of hair that was in her face, "of course I came…" His voice was quiet and choppy full of emotions not like his normal deep unemotional voice. She groan in pain, "Take me… to the … prayer house… I must pray" she said weakly in between groan and whimper of pain.

Sesshomaru gently picked her and Tenseiga up; then turned to be faced with his family and Kimiko's friends. At that moment he did not care what the hell they thought, he just wanted Kimiko to be alright. Kaede stepped forward walking up to Sesshomaru and Kimiko; then began to look over Kimiko. "She must treated right away for the poison in her; it is spreading rapidly through her weak body." "Kimiko used the Stream of Purification, Kaede. That is why she is so weak," Kagome said weakly seeing her friend so badly injured. Kaede turned to regard what Kagome said then looked back at Kimiko, "We must treat her quickly and begin praying. Kagome please call Miroku tell him to come as soon as he can… we will need all the spiritual power we can get," she said the last part very quiet but Sesshomaru heard her. He looked sternly at Kaede, "She asked to be place in the prayer house…" Kaede nodded and both of them walked through the crowd, "Takeo, if you know where Myouga is, he can help…," Kaede said as she walked past him. Takeo nodded, "I do and I'll have him here within the hour faster if need be…" "It would be best if you got him here as soon as you can."


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: Chapter 5**

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or the other characters in the series nor do I own the Final Fantasy characters. I have burrowed them for this story as well as made some of my own characters. (Kimiko Li)

Chapter 5 In Anguish

It had been several hours since Sesshomaru had brought Kimiko into the prayer house; she had worsened. She had slipped to unconscious as she developed a high fever from the poison rapidly coursed through her fragile body. Kaede and Kagome were doing all they could in herbal medicine, they were now sitting around Kimiko praying along with Miroku; who showed up thirty minutes after Kagome called him. Kaede suggested that only they should be in the prayer house as they prayed for her, that there was nothing else the family could do. However, if Myouga showed up, to send him in right away 'cause at this point Myouga could at least remove the poison from her body.

All three of the Takahashi inu's were sitting around the kitchen counter once more, they had remained silent since Kaede told them there was nothing that they could. Takeo was on his fourth cup of hot cocoa, Inuyasha and Sesshomaru still had their first cup in their claws. The silence between the three of them was starting to take a toll on them not to mention the wails coming from Shippo upstairs where Izayoi had taken him. Finally, Inuyasha had enough; he stood up slamming his fist on the counter, "Shippo, shut up your balling we're all worried…," he in a harsh dangerous tone of anger. There was a sniffling sound of someone trying to stop crying coming from upstairs.

Inuyasha sat back down satisfied for shutting up Shippo, as he got comfortable again; then he received a whack over his head, which landed him on the floor. He got up rubbing the large lump that was on his head where his Chichiue hit him; he turned to him. Takeo still starring into his hot cocoa, "Yes, we are worried, but he is just a small kit. He cannot hold his emotions like we can… well some of us, besides he's not suppose to…" He took a sip of his cocoa; then caught a familiar scent, he sighed in relief that finally he showed up. Then he heard an irritated growl come from Sesshomaru, "About damn time that insignificant flea shows up?" Takeo sat his cocoa down and sighed, "Yes, well… Kimiko will soon recover; at least she'll be alright."

It was true, a few hours after Myouga sucked out most of the poison from Kimiko; she was conscious but very weak still. Immediately, Takeo was the first one to go see her, he was deeply concerned and worried about his daughter in more ways than one. He slide the door open to see his beloved daughter lain in front of the larger Bubba statue, she was clutching Tenseiga which laid at her side. He heard a series of barks coming from Kimiko, :**_Leader Male. Beta female protect pack. Pack Safe_**.: _'She must be too weak to talk still; if it hadn't been for Tenseiga protecting her then she would not even be here. Kami, Thank you for looking after her and thank you Mitsu for taking Tenseiga to her.'_ He walked over to her and knelt next to her, he took off the cloth that was on her brow. He dipped it in the bowl of water beside him then ringed it out and then replaced it.

Kimiko whimpered, knew his silence was not a good sign, she looked at him then turned to look away, :**_Leader Male mad at Beta female. Beta female is Impulsive pup_**.: Takeo lightly chuckled, causing Kimiko turning back to him with somewhat a confused face. He reached out and gently stroked her cheek, "I am upset, yes… but I understand why you did what you did… I… I wish that you would allowed us to help you instead of shut us out. Hai, I understand that you shut us out to protect us; you did not wish any of us hurt." :**_Beta female protect pack. Life or death. Protect pack. Pack has lost pack members. Must protect pack especial pup._**: "Hai, the family is safe and Shippo is okay just worried about you like we all are." :**_Beta female fine. Just scratches._**: "Hai, you sound like Inuyasha and I… near death but fine." She smiled at her Chichiue's comment, :**_Pack is like Lead Male. Pack never hurt. Just scratches._**: He smiled and nodded, "Hai, I guess you are right… I am just glad that Tenseiga protected you from your own attack." :**_Lead Male's fang is amazing. Fang protected Beta female._**: She then whimper in pain as she tightened her grip on Tenseiga; it pulsed, Takeo placed his hands on her brow once more. Her temperature was finally was breaking but he knew it would be a while before she would get close to being back to normal. She still had some poison in her blood stream but since her temperature was now breaking, it was a good sign, "Shh… your fever is breaking in a couple hours you should be almost back to normal. I will take you up to your room so you can get some rest…" She just smiled lightly at her Chichiue as he picked her and Tenseiga up; he looked down at his daughter who seemed to be asleep. He just gave a warm smile, kissed her on her forehead, "sleep child; you've deserved it…" She just gave "hmm…" and turned towards his chest more as he carried her in the house.

He walked inside the house by the kitchen sliding doors; as soon as she smelt him, she opened her eyes to see him. :**_Lead Male wait._**: Takeo stopped looked down at his daughter who had opened her tired eyes, he was waited for her to continue. :**_Beta Male. Beta Male's fang._**: She held out her weak hand that held Tenseiga to give to Sesshomaru; he stood and took Tenseiga but not before, he got a good look at Kimiko. He starred at her a second, then she gave him a warm smile. :**_Protect Pack. Life or death. Impulsive Pup. Beta Male. Lead Female. Lead Male. Protect pack._**: He turned his head looking away from her a moment then returned to his seat at the counter holding Tenseiga. Takeo took a moment to look back at Kimiko; who looked upset at the way Sesshomaru acted. She looked at him with sorrow-filled eyes, like he reached over and slapped her. She just turned towards Takeo's chest feeling safe and protected, he then knew that she was upset and did not want to be there so he continued to carry her to her room.

As he took her, up to her room, he heard a very quiet whimper and she clutched his sweater even more than she had been. She had buried her face to his chest so he could not see her face but at this moment he didn't have to, he could smell the salty tears that were coming from her tired weak eyes. His jaw tightened, not fully understanding why she was so upset. Sesshomaru has always been like that cold, to himself like her but more distant. So, why did hurt her so much and why had he been acting the way he had? He entered her room, to see Shippo resting on her bed, it seemed immediately she stopped crying when she caught his scent. But it was too late; Shippo woke up to look at them. "Nee-chan, you ok?" :**_Beta female fine. Just scratches. Pup okay?_**: "I'm okay, nee-chan… why are you crying?" "**_Happy. Pack safe. Beta female worried._**: Shippo moved as Takeo placed her on her bed, Shippo moved beside his sister and looked down at her. "We were really worried about you; nee-chan. If it hadn't been for Tenseiga and Papa then…" She reached up and stroked his tiny face, then smiled warmly as she gently ran her hand in front of his face. Shippo just hugged his sister as his own tears ran down his face; she leaned over and nuzzled him. :**_Pup. Shh…Beta female fine. Pack fine._**: "She's right Shippo; everything is fine there is no reason to be upset. Now, your sister needs some rest, if you want to stay with her, I don't think she would mind." She smiled warmly as she shook her head, and then nuzzled Shippo once more, :**_Lead Male. Stay with beta female and pup?_**: He looked at Kimiko and smiled, "If you would like me to stay a while, I will…," he said as he gently stroked her brow. She closed her eyes, :**_Beta female safe with Lead Male._**: "Then rest daughter; you need it. I will be here…"

Takeo stayed there with Kimiko and Shippo 'til both were in a comfortable sleep, then he started towards the kitchen where everyone was. He did not smell the scents of Kimiko's friends, so he figured they had left after finding out that she was going to be okay. When he entered the kitchen, Izayoi immediately turned to him.

"How is Kimiko?"

He walked over to his wife and kissed her on the temple, "She and Shippo are resting peacefully in her room. She could not speak because she is still so weak."

"So, that's why she used the inu language…," Inuyasha said as he looked at his Chichiue with a very concerned face.

"Yes… I smell a feline?" He heard a light chuckle, Miroku stepped forward, "Hai, that would be Kiara; she is my fiancée's companion. She was the one who brought me here so quietly…"

Then he heard a 'meow' at his feet, he smiled as he bent down and pick up the two-tailed yellow cat with red eyes. "Ah, a youkai neko, and a very intelligent one as well…" She closed her eyes and gave a 'meow' to thank him for his compliment. "Can I ask you a favor Kiara?" She nodded and another 'meow', he lend over and whisper in her ear then pulled back, "You think you could do that for me?" She nodded and leaped from his arms then began to sniff the air; she caught the scent and bound off after it.

Kagome walked up and stood behind Inuyasha, "Papa, what did you ask her?" He chuckled,

"You'll see…"

A few minutes later, she walked back into the kitchen with something very small hanging from her mouth, "Master, Master… This neko has got me… help me, please Master."

He smiled as he turned to Kiara and his servant; Myouga, "That's because I asked her to get you from your hiding place."

"Master, I am sorry… I was…"

He shook his head at Myouga, "No, excuses… Kiara…"

She dropped Myouga and began to paw at him and squashing him over and over again. Everyone chuckled or giggled lightly at the scene of Myouga trying to run from Kiara; she chased him down and play with him like a kitty toy.

Takeo turned back to the young monk dressed in black and deep purple clothing; he nodded to him, "Thank you, for coming as soon as you did on such a short notice."

He smiled and waved, "It was nothing sir, Kimiko is a close friend of my fiancée and I. As soon as Kagome said that Kimiko needed Spiritual services I was on my way, though I am surprised that she was able to conjure up a Stream of Purification."

He looked at him, "Why?"

He placed a hand at his chin and began to explain, "Well, Kami only blesses some with the ability to use that spell, usually only his very blessed students. Seeing that Kimiko had stopped her training, several years ago, the training she did have she could not have used that spell due to she did not get that high. Innless, someone was training her or she was practice outside the school…"

"She was doing both…," said Kaede as she walked into kitchen holding a cup of hot cocoa. She walked over to Takeo handing him the cup, he nodded and she smiled, "Kimiko was getting her training from me as well as training by herself. She was having… having some trouble training at the school. They don't understand how a youkai could have spiritual power; therefore, she could not achieve peace there. I showed her the scroll that contained the ancient words but I have not use the scroll and I did not think that Kimiko would be able to…"

"Because she is youkai," said in a very cold tone that stopped Kaede from explaining Kimiko's spiritual power.

She turned to Sesshomaru with an irritated look, "No, that is not why Sesshomaru. I do not think like an incompetent fool such as you…"

He let out a growl but that was all he did, Takeo had him by the throat against the wall. "I don't know what your problem is but since you came home you've been a complete ass. Straighten yourself out or I'll do it for you, understand me **PUP**," he said weakly so only Sesshomaru would hear. He submitted to his Chichiue, :**_Beta male understands._**: "Good…," he said as he let his son go and turned back to Kaede, "Excuse him Kaede, please continue…"

She nodded, "I did not think that Kimiko could conjure the spell because she has not been at peace in many years, you have to be at complete peace before you can even think about conjuring it."

Kagome hesitantly said, "Well… um, while I was outside with Kimiko; she began saying things about herself that was not true. However, after she said them it seemed like the weight that was on her, lifted by those words. She told me that she was truly at peace with herself, she said she hadn't been able to say that for many years."

"Hmmm… If she was truly at peace than yes, that explains why she was able to conjure it, she is very lucky to have had Tenseiga was there to block her own attack."

They could hear Myouga's pleas for help, Takeo laughed to himself. "Kiara, please let Myouga go now… and thank you…"

They heard a 'meow' and Kiara returned to the kitchen jumping up in Kagome's arms, and Myouga jumped up in the counter. "Master, I can't believe you would conduct such cruelty on your most faithful servant."

He picked up Myouga in between his index, thumb, and held him near his face. "Next time, do not assume it's danger and run then I won't have to do that… Kimiko would be almost or back to normal by now if you came as soon as I called you. You are very lucky I am not going to use flea poison on you, like Kagome did when she first met you." "But Master…," Myouga began to say but he was squashed by Takeo then toss over his shoulders. "I told you I do not want to hear it, now get back to the main house. If I call you again, do not run come straight to where I am or where I send you."

She rested peaceful in her dreamless sleep; it was good that she was so tired and weak. She did not want to slip into a dream state while she was there at her Chichiue's home where he was, she was afraid that she might have one her vivid dreams that she liked. Just that thought a lone made her unconsciously smile, she was in a half awake sleep state when she caught a familiar scent in her room. She knew her otouto was beside her but why was he entering her room, normally she had never let him in her room innless there was a school project or her friends were over. So, why the hell was he in her room now, she and her friends had been out of high school for five years now and why the hell was he over at her Chichiue's anyhow? His scent was only a few inches away, she growled to herself, _'ooh, he is going to die!'_ She waited then suddenly felt she came up right with her right fist drawn back then hit his face square dead center. He went flying and hit the wall full force, his body crumbled to the ground. "Pervert, you lustess monk! If I knew that Sango wouldn't die, I would kill you myself. Get the HELL OUT OF MY ROOM!"

He was rubbing his face where she had hit him, as he starred at the enraged Kimiko, stuttering trying to find a way to explain himself, "You've… You've got it wrong, Kimi… I… I was coming to check on your welfare… I… I meant no harm, I swear!"

Kimiko growled in irritation, "Why the hell would anyone especially Kagome or Yasha would let you anywhere near my room while I was ASLEEP. They could have…"

"They are busy… your Chichiue and his sons are talking in his study and Kagome is help Kaede and Izayoi with dinner. I was not doing anything and Izayoi asked about your welfare. I came up to check on you, I was merely checking your wound at your side…"

She listened closing inside her home to determine of the whereabouts of her family as Miroku told her, finally when she was satisfied with his answer though she was still annoyed by being woke up. "Gomen, Miroku…"

He finally picked himself off the floor and smiled sheepishly as he waved his hand, "Don't trouble yourself; Kimiko… I startled you and besides you know my weakness it was understandable for you to think I…"

"Still… it was wrong for me to accuse you of something that you did not do."

Just then small movement came from behind her, she turned to see her brother was woken up by the upbeat conversation that she and the monk were having. "Gomen, otouto … I am sorry I woke you, did you sleep well?" He rubbed his sleepy eyes and looked to his sister and just nodded. She smiled warmly at him; she turned back to the monk as he began to speak to her.

"Kagome said that the youkai's had the Scroll of Four Souls on them, both of them are waiting down stairs. We have not yet decided on what to do with them. Lady Kaede asked to wait to make the final decision after you were awake and joined us."

She smiled, "I'll be down soon, but first I going to take a bath…"

He then smiled widely, "Would like to have…"

She growled, "GET OUT, YOU LUSTESS MONK BEFORE I CUT OFF YOUR FAMILY JEWELS!"

He ran out the door, slamming the door behind him, and then he casually walked down the stairs. Then heard, "Kagome!" from Kimiko, he turned to look up to her room. She did not come out of her room, he turned just in time to see a cast iron firing pan inches from his face, and he felt the impact and then flying throw the air hitting the end of the hallway wall right beside the study.

"PREVERT! I knew I should not have trusted you! I should have went up there myself! I hope I broke your jaw so you can explain to Sango why your damn jaw is broken."

His rubbed his jaw, laughed lightly, "Sorry, to disappoint but it is not"

Kagome's went wide then narrowed, "Ooh, I'll break it…" She shocked over towards him, when the study room door flow open and Inuyasha grabbed Kagome, stopping her. She turned to her husband, with extremely pissed look on her face. She turned away sticking her nose up in the air as she crossed her arms, "FINE! I won't break his FUCKING jaw… Damn it!"

A shuffle of feet from upstairs caught Kagome's attention, "Gomen, Kimiko…" But it wasn't Kimiko it was Shippo; he ran to Kagome and jumped up on her shoulder. He narrowed his eyes at the monk, "You never learn, do you? You're lucky that nee-chan didn't get to you…"

Kagome looked at Shippo from the corner of her eyes, "What did he say or do?" Shippo leaned over and whispered in her ear what he said; as he did, her eyes yet again went wide. She scowled at the monk right before she hit him over the head with the firing pan.

Meanwhile, Kimiko was up in her room changing clothes, she looked through her closet but the only thing she found was a pair of khaki cargo pants and a thin burgundy sweater that she liked. '_Okay, it nice but I want to impress…no, not impress…seduce him… I want to make his breathe hitch when I enter the room, I want him to want me… wait isn't that a lyric from a 60's or 70's song… Ooh, damn it why does he do this to when I am around him? Why do I let him do this to me? Because you love him you; baka! Yeah, but does he love you? I don't know he's so cold… shadowing his feels, never exposing them afraid he'll get hurt… No, you're talking about Sesshomaru he is afraid of nothing remember…. Ooh, yeah how can I forget Sesshomaru Does Not Feel Anything! Hypocritical Bastard! Yeah, but you love… Ooh, SHUT UP ALREADY!_'

She turned to start changing when she noticed the two suitcases by her desk; she totally forgot that Mya and the others had brought them. She did not smell them she figured they had left, she hung her head. '_I was not able to tell Mya I was sorry for acting like a baka and getting out control earlier… Damn it!_' She walked over and opened one of the suitcases and began to look through it 'til she found a black with burgundy trim Wushu training top that was very tight and cut off a few inches below her breast, she grinned sheepishly… She put that and the khaki cargo pants on and wrapped the sweater around her waist, she grabbed her laptop and p.d.a that were lying on her desk and started down stairs.

She was at the top of the stairs when she heard Kagome whack Miroku over the head with the firing pan. She smiled widely at the sound of Miroku protesting the pain, and then she saw Shippo sitting on the railing of the stairs looking at her. She smiled warmly at her little brother; he smiled as well as he jumped on her shoulder.

Kagome noticed that Shippo was gone from railing to Kimiko's shoulders, "I thought you were going to take a bath?"

Kimiko shook her head, "There's no way I could take a bath now. Well… innless, there was strong claws attached to a muscular chest, and long hair…," she said as she started dreaming out loud.

Kagome giggled as she looked at Kimiko, by now eight pairs of eyes staring at her when she finally realized what she was saying. She looked at them, especially at Sesshomaru but not directly at him with an irritated look, "What! It's be a while, can't a girl hope!"

"Apparently," Sesshomaru looked at her as he leaned against the doorframe of the study.

She stood with her cluster of family and friends as she glared at Sesshomaru, "Shut up, hypocritical bastard!"

His brow raised in surprise as he looked at her, "Hypocritical?"

"Yes, hypocritical."

"I would not say too much for yourself, seeing that one minute you dress innocent the next …," he paused as he looked her up a down, "indecently, displaying your feminine attributes."

She smirked as she raised her brow at his statement, "What is the Great Sesshomaru checking me out to notice that I look different. I thought someone of your greatness did not notice anyone innless they had their sword stuck so far up their ass that they could taste the kissaki."

She smirked again with one of her brows raised, then chuckled lightly as she put a hand on his chest, she felt him tense under her touch. She mentally smiled as she pushed past him and entered the study.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or the other characters in the series nor do I own the Final Fantasy characters. I have burrowed them for this story as well as made some of my own characters. (Kimiko Li, Kisa, Mya)

Chapter 6 Love

She sat at Chichiue's desk going over the playlist that Kisa had laid out for her of the newest hits and remixes, bouncing her head and body back and forth to the music. While she was reviewing the playlist she was also working on the ceremony for her adopted father; Mitsu. She had been in the study for so long she didn't realize that it was past dinner, actually well into the night. There came a knock at the door that she didn't even hear because she was jamming out and because she was concentrating on the plans she was writing out in detail.

Hearing the soft melody voice singing on the other side of the door caught his interest. Everyone was asleep but him; he was going over the proposal for the meeting that he canceled, he had heard the voice from the living room but he thought nothing of it at first. The angelic voice was beautiful to his ears as she sang about "love." '_I wonder what she knows about love. I have never seen her with one besides me and no one has ever known about us. Hmph, she was talking to a guy earlier today on her phone and she seemed flustered and yet excited about the call. I think it's time to talk with her and also see what the hell is going on with me…._'

Still hearing her sing and no response coming from her after he knocked, he opened the door and proceeded inside. When he looked upon her working furiously on something while having those unforgivable ningen contraptions on her head called "headphones", he even could hear the music through those things. She was bobbing her head back and forth to the music while singing. He leaned against the door fame and listened to her angelic voice…

_But I don't care what they say, I'm in love with you_

_They try to pull me away but they don't know the truth_

_My heart's crippled by the vein that I keep on closing_

_You cut me open and I_

_Keep bleeding, keep, keep bleeding love_

_I keep bleeding, I keep, keep bleeding love_

_Keep bleeding, keep, keep bleeding love_

_You cut me open_

_Trying hard not to hear but they talk so loud_

_Their piercing sounds fill my ears, try to fill me with doubt_

_Yet I know that the goal is to keep me from falling_

_But nothing's greater than the rush that comes with your embrace_

_And in this world of loneliness I see your face_

_Yet everyone around me thinks that I'm going crazy_

_Maybe, maybe_

_But I don't care what they say, I'm in love with you_

_They try to pull me away but they don't know the truth_

_My heart's crippled by the vein that I keep on closing_

_You cut me open and I_

_Keep bleeding, keep, keep bleeding love_

_I keep bleeding, I keep, keep bleeding love_

_Keep bleeding, keep, keep bleeding love_

_You cut me open_

_And it's draining all of me_

_Oh, they find it hard to believe_

_I'll be wearing these scars for everyone to see_

_I don't care what they say, I'm in love with you_

_They try to pull me away but they don't know the truth_

_My heart's crippled by the vein that I keep on closing_

_You cut me open and I_

_Keep bleeding, keep, keep bleeding love_

_I keep bleeding, I keep, keep bleeding love_

_Keep bleeding, keep, keep bleeding love_

_You cut me open and I_

_Keep bleeding, keep, keep bleeding love_

_I keep bleeding, I keep, keep bleeding love_

_Keep bleeding, keep, keep bleeding love_

_You cut me open and I keep bleeding, keep, keep bleeding love (Bleeding Love Lyrics: Leona Lewis_)

She finished the last bit of the arrangements for the ceremony, as she reached over to her computer shutting off the music player. As she wrote the last sentence she took off the headphones, and began shutting everything down. She was waiting for him to say or do something but nothing came from him. She knew when he entered the room; she was in tuned to him.

"You know it's not polite to stare Sesshomaru. What do you want?"

"It would seem that we are the only ones awake…"

She looked up at him as if he had lost his mind, and then shook her head as she closed her laptop. Grabbing her things, as she moved around her Chichiue's dress and proceed to leave the study, when she passed Sesshomaru, she acted like he wasn't even there. Just pushing her way through the door frame and then walking out into the hall, up the stairs to her room, Sesshomaru thought that was odd for her. She was being a little harsh and cold, more like him.

Walking in her room, she glanced over to Shippo; who was cuddled up with the white plushy dog, fast asleep. She smiled looking at him, she wished she could sleep, but with everything that has happened and with things running through her head, gained her an extreme headache and a very foul mood. She placed everything except her p.d.a. on her desk, bending down in her suitcase that Mya had brought; she pulled out a pack of Marlboro Black 100's and lighter from her messenger bag that she had placed in there.

She placed her cig's and lighter in her front right leg pocket and then walked out of her room, pulling her door closed quietly. Turning around and proceeded down stairs to the kitchen knowing that Mama put her plate of something in the frig. Sure enough when she opened the frig, there was a wrapped in plastic a plate of her favorite dish… '_Mama always knew that I loved her Teriyaki Chicken with fried and shrimp sauce, now where is the sake. I need to drink to calm my nerves._'

Placing the unwrapped plate in the microwave to heat up while she dug through the cabinets for Mama's hidden sake; she smirked when she found it hidden by the containers of flour and sugar that hid it well. Reaching over on another shelf for a sake cup, just as the microwave dinged letting her know that her food was heated, grabbing her food, the bottle of sake and cup, she walked over to the island bar. Sitting down and started eating her food and occasionally drink her sake. A thought came to her; she reached into her pocket where she put her p.d.a. and brought up her contacts, looking for her longtime friend and her partner in crime if you look at their relationship during school. Finding his name, instead calling she thought it would be safer to text him.

'911, u have time to talk a minute, wolf breath?'

Waiting for a reply, she finished her meal, picking up her plate rinsing it off and then placing it in the dishwasher when she her p.d.a. vibrates letting her know that he was calling her instead of texting her like she had hoped... Closing the dishwasher quickly, hearing Sesshomaru coming into the kitchen. She quickly picked up her p.d.a. sliding the window over to ignore. She hoped he would get the hint when she ignored his call.

"Who was that?"

"Someone I don't feel like talking at the moment, why do you care?" She tried not letting her voice come out harsh but that failed. Seeing Sesshomaru's brow raised when he looked at her curios as to her mood. She sighed, and looked at him with all seriousness.

"Look I know that you don't want anyone to know about our 'encounters' but we have been doing whatever this is for almost eight years and I'm tired of it. Either you want to be with me or you don't. I need to know now because one: like I said I'm tired of it, two: I am a grown woman with responsibilities now more than ever and I have to think about other things then skirting around in the shadows with and for you. So, what is it going to be?"

He didn't like being cornered into a decision like this, even thought she was in right to do so. And he would have to agree with her if it was reversed, but he still didn't like it and besides he like their little arrangement that they have. He didn't know how to answer, whether he did but didn't want to answer so, he stayed quiet and just looked at her with indifference look that he gave everyone else.

"Fine. The silent treat and the cold stare. Whatever, since you aren't going to make a decision, then that leaves me no choice." Placing her p.d.a. back into her pocket and grabbing the bottle of sake, she turned walking over to the sliding glass doors that lead out the gardens but, before she walked out, she turned and looked at him one more time. "Look, Sessho; you know I care about you but I'm tired of hiding. I know that a lot of guys don't wanna be seen with me for what I am, but I thought you were different. But now, I see you're just the same and it hurts… it hurts because… because I love you."

With every word she said as she stood at the opened door leading out into the garden, he grew angrier. To think that she would classify him as all those other bastards made him furies but what she said last in a whispered voice shocked him. '_She said she loves me._'


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or the other characters in the series nor do I own the Final Fantasy characters. I have burrowed them for this story as well as made some of my own characters. (Kimiko Li)

Chapter 7 Call… Wolf Breath…

She sat there against a tree in the far depths of the garden, far from the comfort and the subject of her pain. Drinking on the sake as she was in the depths of pain and her thoughts, when her p.d.a vibrated, struggling to get her p.d.a. out of her pocket in her semi-drunken state was not an easy task but she managed.

"Hell…o"

"Kimi, what the hell? You send me a message of 911 then ignore my call! And are you drunk?"

She giggled at the enraged voice of Koga, then turning in a halfhearted laugh as he questioned if she was drunk.

"No, Mr. Obvious I not drunk yet, but will be soon. And to ask your question is… hold was it a question… Fuck it! Anyway, I didn't answer your call because an arrogant prick was being all questions and no answers…"

Taking another gulp from the sake bottle, waiting for Koga to talk, she looked at her p.d.a. because it was quiet and then held it back to her ear.

"You still there, wolf breath?"

"Yeah…"

She could almost see him pacing where ever he was, pinching his brows as he sighed. Hearing the sigh just then made her, giggle to herself.

"So, MR. Sword up his ASS is there, huh? No wonder you called me with a 911, no doubt he is acting like his cold self while everyone is around and when they're not trying to get in your pants, am I right?"

"You hit the nail on the head. But…"

Biting the bottom of her lip, feeling the pain all over again, she nearly let the whimper of her grief from him and everything else escape her lips.

"But what? Kimi, are you alright? What Happened!?"

Leaning her head back against the tree trunk, looking up at the dark covered starry night, pulling at all the grief and make it into strength, she began telling Koga.

"I told him he had to choose, whether he wanted to be with me or not because you know I'm tired of hiding. No one besides you knows, and if he knew you knew then he would go into a rage I think." Sighing… "I'm just tired Koga, tired of everyone fearing me because what I am, ashamed of me for the same reason. And with what happened to Papa because of me, then those arrogant bastards showing up over here trying to attack what is left of the adopted family I have…"

"Whoa, whoa… Hold on, you were attacked over at Takeo's?"

"Yeah, earlier but their all died. I killed them with my miko power, though Chichiue wasn't happy about it. But anyway, I'm just tired…"

"Yeah, I get it Kimi; you've said at least four or five times now. So, what are you gonna do about it, I know you too damn well to know you are going to just sit around and pout about Mitsu… now that Asshole is a different story though I don't understand why but anyway?"

"Well, first I need to know about his will."

"Yeah, I have it right here, I've been going over it since Cid told me about Mitsu at the club. I was thinking about calling you earlier but I thought I would give you some time with ceremony and everything."

"Thanks for that, what does it say about Shippo?"

"Mitsu named you as his guardian, of course. You should have known that Kimi."

"Yeah I guess you're right. Anything else I need to know?"

"How about I come over? I need to talk to you about some stuff and need to talk to Takeo and the mutt."

"Oh, yeah that would go great, you showing up in the middle of the night."

"Shit, you know I don't care. If you need someone there, you know I'll be there. Besides, it could be fun…"

She started thinking about what he meant, then a mischief idea came to mind that Koga would probably do, knowing how Koga was around her. Their friendship always seemed to others that it was more than that, and even though Koga wanted it to be. He knew that she didn't want it that way. So, he never pressed it, they were just really good friends that always got into mischief together or with each other. A small smile graced her lips as she thought this.

"Alright, if you bring a bottle or two of sake, you are on."

She heard him laughed and him gathering his things together.

"Alright be there in about thirty or forty minutes. Where are you at?"

"I am out in the back garden somewhere…"

"Alright, I'll find you…"

"Hey, Koga…"

"Yeah…"

"Thanks, wolf breath."

"No Problem, Kimi…"

With that he hung up and she smiled as she placed her p.d.a. back in her pocket, but at the front leg pocket. Pulling out her cig's and lighter and then lighting one up, placing the pack and lighter in the snow beside her. Grabbing the sake and a sip of it and stared at the stars lost in thought yet again.


End file.
